


half hypnotized

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nicknames, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: just another sleepy morning <3
Relationships: Benny/Usnavi (In the Heights)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	half hypnotized

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a mutual lmao
> 
> someone stop me from writing too much morning schmoop
> 
> title from toothbrush by dnce.

Usnavi's not a morning person - that is, until, he feels Benny behind him. 

There are two arms wrapped around his tummy, Benny's hands softly cupping his sides. It's endearing, actually, looking at Benny with his face pressed up to his back. Like he's hugging a teddy bear. 

He rolls out of Benny's hold, bumping the wall and hearing Benny groan. His boyfriend searches for something to hug, reaching out for Usnavi's hand instinctively before he gives up on his little search. slumping back down on the pillow with a pitiful mumble. Usnavi giggles at his sleepy antics - when Benny isn't awake to initiate their mutual deprecation, he's actually cuter. 

Work won't be happening until later. Usnavi purposefully gave Sonny the morning shift on weekends, meaning he gets to roll around in bed with Benny as much as they want. Poking his shoulder, Usnavi kissed Benny awake, nudging him gently until his eyes opened with a knowing smile. 

"Cmere, lil dude," Benny said pulling him down, wrestling him into another hug. "That is not the way you wake someone up."

Usnavi laughed, letting Benny bury his face into his fluffy mop of curls. "What, you expected breakfast in bed?"

"Waffles, scrambled eggs, bacon, and coffee. The whole deal, baby boy." He jestered, feeling Usnavi rumble against his side. There was one occasion where they had breakfast in bed, and it was last year with those messy chocolate chip pancakes that ended up being shaped like dicks. ("You did that on purpose, Usnavi." "Happy Valentines Day!")

"I'll make you breakfast if you'd get off of me," Usnavi mumbled. "I can't even move inside this fucking cave."

"I pity your small figure."

"Hey, at least I'm easy to hug!"

"That you are."

Usnavi eventually gave up, letting Benny spoon him in the warm sunlight that came through the window. Skin against skin, he felt Benny gently kiss his neck, nuzzling the supple skin in that area while his hands drew circles into his soft tummy. Benny softly tugged him closer, sighing as Usnavi pulled his hand up to kiss his knuckles. 

"Benny bear," Usnavi mumbled, getting all soft and mushy with his words. "You're gonna make me-" he yawned, " _sleeeepy again_..."

"That's not my goal here?" Benny smiled, falling lax against the pillow. "Go back to sleep if you want, my sweet boy. We can wake up at noon."

"You're cheesy."

"You think I dont know that, Navi?"

"I'm sleeping again."

"Goal achieved."

They laid there in more silence, before Usnavi tugged his arm up to hug. "I love you, Benny," he murmured, kissing his palm before falling asleep with it cupping his face. 

Benny rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Love you too, Usnavi."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading lmao follow me on tumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway where i scream about these boys and this musical every fucking day 
> 
> oh, and please keep your eyes peeled for bensnavi month! coming to you this september :)


End file.
